


Sunshower

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Series: Fights on Cloud Nine [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Jasper and Lapis are adult film actresses…and ex-girlfriends. Playing their respective roles in an all women’s adult wrestling team makes that a little complicated.





	Sunshower

The Sea Bitch drops to the ground, breaking the fall with her knees and drawing Jasper’s attention to the soft bounce of her breasts, the pale cleavage poking from the neckline of her leotard. Her hair is cropped just a few inches below her ears, bangs straight across, and the whole thing, dyed deep blue. The blinding overhead light is eclipsed by Jasper’s head, framed by the mane of a white lion, teeth bared in a ferocious grin, gold eyes leering down at her.

Wild Tiger is easily twice her size, bold and bodacious from where she’s kneeling beside her in a blood red one piece suit. She cocks her fingers inside and Lapis squeezes back one last time. The tiger stripe tattoos on Jasper’s bicep bulge when she tightens her wrist and pulls out. A stream floods from between her parted thighs, like Jasper has unplugged the cork at the bottom of the ocean.

Lapis is already spent, soaked through her costume and breathless from the force of her orgasm. She flinches at the shrill sound of the bell signaling the end of the match. The cameraman behind them shifts, but the director doesn’t call for a cut. Lapis groans and sinks into the mat, face buried in her arms, utterly defeated.

“Sorry,” Jasper whispers. 

Lapis narrows her eyes. “Fuck you.”

The Ref yanks Lapis up from the floor where she tips on her feet, nearly slipping into the puddle of her own mess. He holds Jasper’s hand high into the air while someone passes her the trophy - a black strap-on harness fitted with a shiny red dildo that glints under the light. Lapis does her best to accept the loss graciously, but her blood is boiling just below the surface of her skin. 

She assumes the position and waits for the sound of the bell, bent over on all fours and stripped of her uniform. Jasper falls into place behind her, hands scrabbling over her stomach and searching out her breasts. When she hunches over her hair curtains them from the studio audience for just a moment.

“Hanging in there?”

Lapis grits her teeth. “I’m fine.”

“Cream her!”

Someone from the audience is absolutely losing their shit, riling up everyone else in the row. Times like this make it difficult for Lapis to remember the whole fiasco is just for show. The director doesn’t call the end of the scene, and the cameras keep rolling. Lapis looks small and washed out. By contrast, Jasper is huge, skin glowing from an artificial orange tan. She slaps the dildo against her palm.

“Think you can take it?”

Lapis licks her lips. “I know I can.”

She’s already drenched, sloppy and fucked open from Jasper’s fingers. Lapis takes a breath when Jasper tightens the velcro around her waist. She strokes off the strap-on before lining up, slick with lube. The bell shaped head slides between the seam of her pussy, spreading her lips to show the pink flesh inside. It flattens her clit to her vulva before moving in reverse, backing up to dip into the well of her cunt. 

“Fuck yeah.” Jasper’s fingers crawl between the wet folds and she releases a growl from low in her throat. “You feel so good.”

Jasper pulls back to lick her fingers clean and roll her hips, watching the bright red cock slowly disappear inside her. Lapis groans when Jasper grabs the back of her head, pushing her face back into the mat as she fucks her. Lapis shudders, struggling to match the brutal pace, gasping into her curled fists.

“Come on, you can do better than that.” Jasper laughs and brings her hand down on her ass. The slap echos in the room. “Don’t be such a dead fish.”

Lapis clenches her eyes shut and slams back to meet Jasper’s thrusts, bouncing her ass. Jasper slips a hand below her belly and over the coarse, dark hair shaved into an upside-down triangle. She flicks her clit, throbbing and hot with blood, and traps it between two fingers. Lapis squeals at the direct contact and her rhythm falters.

“That’s it baby.” Jasper squeezes her ass, spreading her cheeks before sinking her fingers into the flesh and dragging her back down to the base of the shaft. “Twerk on my cock.”

Jasper bends her head to lick a stripe up her back, lapping up the sweat between her shoulder blades. Lapis braces her weight on her elbows turns her head to find Jasper watching her like a starved dog, pupils dilated, drooling. Lapis scowls.

“What?”

“You know what.” Jasper straightens and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’re hot.”

Lapis fights off a blush while Jasper jams her hips forward, flattening Lapis’ breasts to the ground and pushing her cock deeper. She fucks her hard enough to collapse the posture, forcing Lapis on the ground. Jasper crawls across her on her hands and knees before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Babe,” Jasper urges. “We should get back together,”

“Are you seriously bringing this up - right now?”

Lapis uses her arms to try and crawl away but she’s trapped by Jasper’s weight. Her nails scrabble across the hard surface of the mat as she tries to wiggle out from beneath her larger frame. Jasper spreads her legs until she finds the right angle, nudging the tip of the dildo back inside. 

“Your pussy was made for me,” Jasper insists, voice hoarse. “And I’m gonna prove it.”

“What?”

Jasper snaps her hips when Lapis glances back over her shoulder in confusion. Her eyes screw shut as their skin slaps together, flicking back open as Jasper’s cock pushes the air from her lungs, stretching her to the limit. Lapis tries to take in air but there’s no space with the cock crammed inside, stuffing her full. 

“Your ass is next.” Lapis jerks when Jasper rubs her thumb over the pinched hole, pushing lightly at the tight ring of muscle when it contracts. “Yeah, you like that?”

“Fuck off,” Lapis grounds out. “You know I don’t do anal.”

“You should,” Jasper says, teeth leaving little imprints along the curve of her neck, tongue lasciviously following behind. Lapis tightens her jaw and Jasper sighs. “You know I’m just fucking with you.”

Their lips brush when Jasper bows her head, with Lapis twisting her neck to make contact. Tongues lash at each other like caged cats and Jasper swallows up the sounds one at time, hungry for more. She wraps one arm around Lapis’ neck and pushes the other between her armpit for leverage, closer to a headlock than an embrace. 

“Let’s go ladies,” the director complains, clapping his hands. “Look alive!”

Jasper pulls out before flipping her over, sliding her cock over Lapis’ slippery mound, grinding it into her clit every time she rolls her hips. Lapis blinks, staring up at Jasper, stretched out and speechless. Her bangs are stuck to her forehead with sweat, lips swollen from kissing.

“You look so fucking good,” Jasper says. “Shiiit.” 

Jasper’s tongue slips into her mouth like a wet snake, thrashing, scorching her palate before Lapis sucks hard around the muscle, eager to feel it sliding between her pursed lips. She reaches for her breasts with both hands and they fall into her palms like puzzle pieces, two soft weights warmed by the heat of her skin. Jasper’s thumbs brush over her nipples twice before she uses her forefingers to pinch them, drawing the wrinkled nubs into flushed peaks. 

“Play with your clit,” Jasper commands, licking her lips. “Let me see you do it. Make yourself cum.”

Lapis takes a deep breath, inflating her rib cage as her dark lashes flutter shut. Her brow furrows as her fingers find their place between her thighs, gently teasing back the wet hood of her clit. Jasper growls and pistons her hips, leaning back so she can get a good view of Lapis’ pussy as it sucks her cock to the root.

Someone in the crowd catcalls when Lapis starts pitching her hips, matching Jasper thrust for thrust. Each clap of friction fissures like a roll of thunder, unfurling a wave of electricity that sparks in her clit and tunnels to the tips of her toes. Belatedly, Lapis realizes she’s been screaming, that her throat is sore from it. She buries the next sound in the crook of her elbow and Jasper snatches it out of the way, pinning it to the ground beside her. 

“No way,” she says, leaning down to suck another mark onto her neck before pulling back. “You’re mine.”

They stare at each other for a moment, like Lapis is trying to decide if she’s right. Jasper’s eyes are the summer sun, smoldering and stubborn, refusing to bow at the first sign of a storm. The cameraman side steps to get a better view, balancing a massive blur of a camera on his shoulder. 

“Don’t look at him,” Jasper demands. “Everything you want is right here.”

Lapis scrunches her eyes shut and bucks her hips. Her hand presses harder between her legs, joined quickly by the second, moving rhythmically but out of sync with the cock inside her. Her thighs tremble when Jasper nudges that soft, sensitive spot, tearing a cry from her throat, lips parted in a perfect circle.

Jasper grabs both of Lapis’ hands and her entire body jolts like she’s touched a fork jammed in a socket. They’re dwarfed by her own, calloused thumbs pressed against the pits of her palms. Her grip tightens as she guides Lapis through another orgasm, bigger and wetter than the first. 

Another spark of pleasure forces a twitch from her legs, so she hooks her ankles around the small of Jasper’s back, clutching her like a lifesaver tossed at sea. Her knees jerk and she digs her heels into Jasper’s spine, grinding into the vertebrae as she comes undone. Jasper fucks Lapis through the aftershocks, stroking the curve of her lifeline, battling the urge to never let go.

They’re still trying to catch their breath, unable to break from staring at each other when the director finally tries to wave them off the set. 

“That’s a wrap!”


End file.
